STUDILICIOUS
by Miku-Shim
Summary: Study is something delicious. Ternyata belajar itu hal yang menyenangkan saat dilakukan bersama orang yang tepat. Bagaimana Ryeowook dengan kemampuan otak pas-pasan menjalani 'tugas berat' belajarnya bersama Kyuhyun, si jenius yang menyebalkan, yang mungkin memiliki 'sesuatu' pada Ryeowook? STUDILICIOUS;coz study is delicious. KyuWook, Kyuhyun, Ryeowook, Yesung, Kibum, GS.


**STUDYLICIOUS**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Just Another Story Of KyuWook**

**XoXoXo**

**School-life**

**Warning: GenderBender ~Temukan sendiri, ne ^^~**

_Kim Ryeowook_

_37_

Seorang yeoja manis menghela nafas panjang. Tangannya meremas sepucuk kertas berisikan namanya dan nilai laknat itu dengan erat, membuat kertas tak berdosa menjadi kusut tak berbentuk.

"Apa aku bisa masuk universitas dengan nilai seperti ini?" gumamnya lirih.

"Kau berniat masuk universitas dengan nilai seperti ini? " suara khas pria yang terdengar lembut dengan sedikit aksen bass yang berat dan merdu, bertanya dari belakang si yeoja, penasaran.

Yeoja itu, Kim Ryeowook menoleh dengan sengit. Namja ini akan meledeknya kan?

"Yak! Jangan suka mengintip sembarangan. Kyuhyun Pabbo!" serunya.

Kyuhyun memberikan tatapan polosnya, berpura-pura tidak mengerti. Kau pikir Kim Ryeowook akan terpengaruh puppy eyesmu itu? Pasti sesuatu yang lebih evil sedang kau rencanakan di otak iblismu itu kan, Cho Kyuhyun?

Kyuhyun menangkupkan kedua tangannya di kedua belah pipinya sendiri, berpose aegyo...

"Aigoooo... aku memang tidak sepintar dirimu Kim Ryeowook-ssi. Lihatlah, ujian matematikamu itu sungguh mengesankan. Aku jadi khawatir, benar tidak apa-apa ikut ujian masuk universitas dengan nilai seperti itu? Lalu siapa yang pabbo sebenarnya disini?" nada bicara Kyuhyun dibuatnya semanis mungkin. Namja itu tahu, yeoja di depannya ini sebentar lagi akan meledak. Kyuhyun tahu benar perangai tomboy seorang Kim Ryeowook. Jangan tanya kenapa dia suka sekali mengganggu yeoja ini, mungkin karena 'sesuatu'.

Ryeowook menatap tajam pada Kyuhyun. Hatinya sedang hancur menerima kenyataan dirinya begitu bodoh dalam pelajaran matematika, tidak perlu seorang Kyuhyun untuk menyadarkannya. Kyuhyun benar-benar ingin bertengkar dengannya.

Merasa Ryeowook mulai terpancing, Kyuhyun menyeringai senang, setidaknya Ryeowook memberi perhatian padanya, walau dalam bentuk amarah, hehehehe...

"Wook-ah, aku dengan senang hati mengajarimu. Walaupun kau sangat bodoh, aku tidak akan menolak kalau kau minta belajar bersama." Ujarnya sambil menepuk-nepuk bahu Ryeowook. "Aku yang pintar ini sekali-kali memang harus membantu orang yang tidak pernah mendapat nilai lebih dari 40. Aku kan memang baik hati." Tambahnya lagi.

"Yak! Sialan kau Cho Kyuhyun... kau menyindirku eoh?" Ryeowook menepis tangan Kyuhyun dari bahunya. Namja ini setiap hari hanya mengejekku saja, pikirnya.

Ryeowook mengabaikan Kyuhyun yang terus saja mengikutinya.

"Kau! Jangan mengikutiku" seru Ryeowook saat Kyuhyun belum juga menyerah, mengikuti dirinya sampai bangku tempat dia duduk. Dihempaskan badannya dengan kesal. Kenapa dia harus sebodoh itu sih? Dan kenapa Kyuhyun terus saja membuatnya kesal?

"Dari pada diajari olehmu lebih baik aku membayar guru privat, dasar kau evil!" Ryeowook terus saja bersungut kesal. Kata-kata Kyuhyun tadi benar-benar membuatnya marah.

Kyuhyun tahu itu. Mungkin kali ini kau keterlaluan, Cho Kyuhyun.

Ryeowook memperhatikan sekali lagi hasil ujian matematikanya yang dengan jelas menorehkan angka 37, jauh dari sekedar kata cukup atau dapat digantikan dengan kurang sekali.

Kyuhyun duduk di samping bangku Ryeowook. Seringaian liciknya sudah hilang dari tadi. Kyuhyun ingin Ryeowook marah, atau memukulnya saja, daripada mengabaikannya seperti ini. Ditarik-tariknya rambut panjang sewarna batang mahoni yang lurus dan halus milik Ryeowook.

"Ayolah Wook-ah, belajar bersamaku ne? Kalau kau tidak mau ke rumahku, kita bisa belajar di rumahmu, otte?" rayunya.

Ryeowook membuang muka. Dijauhkannya rambutnya dari jangkauan Kyuhyun.

"Wook-ah, pernahkan terpikir olehmu kalau belajar bersama itu lebih efektif dan menimbulkan rasa semangat daripada belajar sendiri?" ujar Kyuhyun lagi, mencoba menarik perhatian Ryeowook.

Hihihi...beberapa teman sekelas mereka menertawakan tingkah kekanakan Kyuhyun. Padahal tadi namja itu berhasil membuat ryeowok marah, kini merengek seperti anak kecil dihadapan korbannya. Salahkan mulutnya yang memang ditakdirkan untuk mengeluarkan kata-kata pedas.

"Mianhae... Ryeowookkie. Aku hanya bermaksud membantu. Kau kan memang bodoh, belajar denganku yang pintar ini pasti akan berhasil..."

Ryeowook menoleh dan menghujani Kyuhyun dengan tatapan sedingin salju. Kalau saja tatapan dapat membunuh seseorang, pasti Kyuhyun hanya tinggal nama saat ini. Sepertinya Kyuhyun melakukan kesalahan lagi.

Kyuhyun menutup mulutnya dengan tangan. Aish... mulut ini, tidak bisakah berkata yang sedikit lebih manis, _err..._ sepertinya Ryeowookkie tidak begitu suka dengan keterusterangannya atau sindirannya tentang 'pabbo', 'bodoh' dan sejenisnya.

"Ma...mau belajar bersama..." ucap Kyuhyun, kali ini lirih dan hati-hati, takut keceplosan lagi.

Ryeowook melotot. Yeoja itu bangkit menyeret serta Kyuhyun keluar dari kelasnya.

"Belajar bersamamu? Dalam mimpimu saja Cho Kyuhyun! Enyahlah kau dari kelasku!"

Melihat Ryeowook yang semakin kalap, akhirnya Kyuhyun pun menyerah dan kembali ke kelasnya. Ryeowook menghembuskan nafas lega saat musuh bebuyutannya itu tak nampak lagi, dan segera kembali ke bangkunya, melanjutkan sesi perenungan-musibah-ujian-matematikanya.

"Wookie..." panggil seorang yeoja manis berkacamata dengan poni samping dan rambut ekor kuda.

Ryeowook mendongak, dan tersenyum.

"Kibummie..."

Kim Kibum adalah teman baik Ryeowook yang duduk di samping bangkunya. Ki Bum juga adalah saksi mata segala bentuk pertengkaran Kyuhyun dan Ryeowook. Bukan hanya Ki Bum sebenarnya, semua orang bahkan semut pun tahu betapa tidak akurnya yeoja Kim dan namja Cho itu. Tidak akur tapi selalu terlihat bersama. Dimana ada Kim maka tak jauh darinya pasti ada Cho.

"Bertengkar dengan Kyuhyun lagi?" tanya Ki Bum.

Ryeowook merengut. "Seperti yang bisa kau lihat Bummie... dia memang menyebalkan sekali." Sahut Ryeowook.

Ki Bum tersenyum kecil. Yeoja itu duduk di bangkunya.

"Dia kan hanya mengkhawatirkanmu..." ucap Ki Bum.

"Mengkhawatirkan kebodohanku?" tandas Ryeowook.

Ki Bum bergeleng-geleng kepala. "Apa kau benar-benar tidak menyadarinya?" tanyanya.

Ryeowook menatap Ki Bum dengan alis sedikit terangkat. "Eh... Soal apa?"

Ki Bum balas memandang Ryeowook. Apa benar yeoja itu tidak menyadari 'sesuatu'?

Ryeowook juga terus memandangi Ki Bum menunggu penjelasan dari yeoja itu.

Cukup lama keduanya saling memandangi. Hingga akhirnya Ki Bum tersenyum.

"Rupanya benar-benar tidak menyadari ya? Sudahlah."

"Tapi... kalau ada Kyuhyun kau tidak akan merasa bosan kan? Apapun yang dia lakukan padamu. Seperti seorang pacar yang selalu ada untuk kekasihnya." Ki Bum malah balik bertanya.

Ryeowook mengerang kecil. "pacar ya..." desahnya lirih.

"Pacar itu harus seorang yang dewasa dan melindungi, Bummie... bukan seperti Kyuhyun yang terus saja tanpa bosan memulai pertengkaran..." ucap Ryeowook.

"... dan saat aku mengalami kegagalan, sambil tersenyum dia akan menghiburku dan berkata 'jangan khawatir'..." tambah Ryeowook sambil memandangi kertas ujian di tangannya, bentuk kegagalan yang dimaksudnya.

_Sreet..._

Seseorang mengambil dengan cepat kertas hasil ujian itu. Orang itu berjongkok dengan kedua tangan bertopang pada meja Ryeowook sehingga wajahnya sejajar dengan yeoja itu. _Kyuhyun_.

"Jangan khawatir Wook-ah, meski kau bodoh" ujarnya.

_Brakk!_

Dan dengan naasnya meja Ryeowook melayang pada iblis Kyuhyun yang malang.

**XoXoXo**

**Ryeowook POV**

_Aish...jinjja... Kyuhyun benar-benar menyebalkan._

Namja itu, Cho Kyuhyun. Aku sebal sekali padanya. Dia selalu saja mencari masalah denganku, mengajakku bertengkar setiap hari. Seperti hari ini. Kali ini yang menjadi bahan ejekannya adalah ujian matematikaku yang mengenaskan. Aku ingin sekali melemparnya ke kutub utara, biar jiwa evilnya beku disana.

Hasil ujian matematika hari ini memang membuatku patah semangat. Kenapa aku begitu bodoh... dan ku akui evil itu memang tergolong pintar.

Dengan cepat ku buka pintu kulkas begitu aku sampai di rumah. Hari ini rasanya aku panas membara. Kutuang segelas jus jeruk dari kotaknya, meminumnya dengan cepat untuk mendinginkan kepalaku. Kulihat umma sedang membuat kue. Dia tersenyum saat melihatku.

"Wookie, wae gurae?" tanya umma.

"Ani... seperti biasa umma. Evil Kyuhyun membuatku semakin tua tiap hari. Dia itu benar-benar menyebalkan..." jawabku dengan malas. Umma memang sudah mengenal Kyuhyun karena namja itu sudah menjadi teman sekolahku sejak elementary school.

Kulihat umma terkekeh. Memangnya apa yang lucu?

"Sepertinya sudah lama Kyuhyunnie tidak main kemari. Sekali-kali ajaklah dia ke rumah, chagiya... bukankah dia anak yang baik." Ujar umma.

Aku semakin sebal saja. Ummaku ini, entah mengapa beranggapan kalau Si Evil itu bocah yang baik dan menyenangkan.

"Tidak akan pernah!" seruku.

"Ya, terserah kau saja. Oh iya.. hari ini kau akan kedatangan tamu Wookie," sahut umma.

"Eh, aku? Memangnya siapa umma?"

_Ting Tong..._

Belum sempat umma menjawab, bel rumah kami berbunyi. Apa mungkin itu adalah tamuku? Aku pun segera membuka pintu.

"Siapa ya?" tanyaku.

"Akuuuu..." seru seseorang dengan ceria.

**KYUHYUN!**

"Ada urusan apa datang kemari!" teriakku. Aku sudah bosan melihat wajah namja ini setiap hari.

"Wookie... siapa?" tanya umma dari dalam. Tak lama kulihat umma berjalan menghampiri kami. Ku lihat dia tersenyum... _oh... waeyo umma?_

"Ah... Kyuhyunnie, baru saja Wookie membicarakanmu..."

Nae umma... jinjja... nanti evil ini kepedean dan semakin bertingkah!

"Anyeong Kim ahjumma. Karena hari ini Wookie lupa kertas ujiannya, jadi aku mengantarkannya kesini" ujar Kyuhyun seraya menyerahkan selembar kertas pada umma. Kertas itu... apakah itu hasil ujian matematikaku tadi? Andwaeee...

Aku melotot pada Evil Kyuhyun. Aku kesal sekali. Kenapa dia memberikannya pada ummaku? Sepertinya aku harus pasrah menerima nasibku setelah ini... Kyuhyun balas menatapku sambil menyeringai.

"Tidak usah berterima kasih Ryeowook-ah. Sudah sewajarnya aku mengembalikan barang milikmu kan?" ujarnya.

Anak ini benar-benar percaya diri tingkat dewa.

"Tapi aku juga bersedia kalau kau mau kita belajar bersama Wookie-..."

_Andwaee... _kalau umma mendengarnya, pasti dia akan menyetujuinya. Apalagi jika dia sudah melihat hasil ujianku. Dengan segera ku dorong tubuh Kyuhyun keluar.

"Gwenchana Kyuhyun-ah, kau boleh pulang. Sebentar lagi kami akan ada tamu..." lalu langsung saja kututup pintu itu di depan hidungnya, tak peduli saat dia hendak protes. Suruh siapa selalu mencampuri urusanku... menyebalkan.

**Ryeowook POV end**

...

Ryeowook membanting pintu tepat dihadapan Kyuhyun, tidak mempedulikan raut wajah Kyuhyun yang hendak protes. Nasib Ryeowook kini di ujung tanduk.

"Bukankah dia namja yang baik." Ujar Mrs. Kim.

Ryeowook mendengus keras.

"Tidak begitu kok. Di sekolah dia selalu mengataiku bodoh" sahut Ryeowook sambil menyilangkan kedua tangannya di depan dada.

_Sreet..._

Sebuah kertas ujian terpampang dihadapan Ryeowook.

"Kau tidak bisa menyangkalnya kan!" seru Mrs. Kim sambil melambaikan kertas ujian Ryeowook dengan nilai berwarna merah berukir angka 37.

Ryeowook menelan ludah, gugup dan bersiap-siap menutup telinganya kalau-kalau sang umma hendak berteriak memarahinya.

"Sudahlah. Cepat masuk ke kamar dan ganti bajumu." Tambah Mrs. Kim.

'Eh... tidak dimarahi... sudah boleh pergi nih' batin Ryeowook. Yeoja itu tidak menyia-nyiakan kesempatan ini. Jarang-jarang ummanya dengan cepat memaafkan kesalahannya.

"Lalu susun buku pelajaranmu. Karena sebentar lagi orang yang jadi guru privatmu akan datang"

Ryeowook berhenti melangkah. Apa? Guru privat? Belajar?

"Umma bercanda kan... aku tidak mau!" seru Ryeowook.

Mrs. Kim menyodorkan kertas ujian itu dihadapan Ryeowook.

"Kau bilang apa Kim Ryeowook?" tanya Mrs. Kim.

Ryeowook menelan ludah dan tersenyum kikuk. "A...anio umma."

...

**Ryeowook POV**

Hah! Aku benar-benar kesal pada umma. Selalu saja membuat keputusan tanpa bicara dulu padaku. Seperti sekarang. Aku harus duduk diam di kamar, menunggu guru privat yang mulai malam ini akan mengajariku. Padahal tadi di sekolah aku hanya bercanda dengan si Evil tentang guru privat. Tak kusangka malah jadi kenyataan. Aku harus belajar bersama guru privat.

_Tok Tok_

Ada seseorang yang mengetuk pintu kamarku. Mungkinkah guru privat sudah datang?

Pintu kamarku terbuka dari luar. Seorang namja yang cukup muda masuk tanpa perlu menutup kembali pintu kamar.

Wah, namja itu sangat tampan dan masih sangat muda. Rambutnya bersemburat merah, dengan mata indah selengkung bulan sabit. Pakaiannya kasual, sangat cocok dengan imagenya yang terlihat santai namun tampan. Dan dia tersenyum padaku.

"Annyeong... Kim Jong Woon imnida" ujar namja itu.

Wah, yeorobun... suaranya... suaranya sangat merdu...

"...aku adalah guru privatmu, agashi..."

"Ah ne. Kim Ryeowook imnida. Senang berkenalan denganmu." Aduh, kenapa aku malah melamun sih. Ah umma, i love u full. Dia... sempurna.

"Wah, sudah siap belajar ya?" tanya Jong Woon oppa saat melihat tumpukan buku yang kuletakkan di meja. Ya, aku memang sengaja menyiapkan karpet yang cukup tebal di lantai kamarku, dengan meja di tengahnya agar aku lebih mudah belajar. Meja belajar untuk dua orang terlalu sempit. Aku lebih suka begini saja.

Aduh, kenapa aku malah tidak bisa mengucapkan apapun sih! Dia membuatku gugup.

"Baiklah. Karena ini hari pertama, maka tidak usah belajar saja dulu. Kita ngobrol-ngobrol saja." Ujar Jong Woon oppa saat mendudukkan dirinya di seberang meja kecil dihadapanku.

"Ne, oppa..." jawabku lirih, malu.

Jong Woon oppa tersenyum. "Ryeowookkie penurut ya. Kau sangat manis, apa banyak namja yang mendekatimu?"

'A..apa katanya, namja?'

"I..itu... tidak ada oppa... tentu saja tidak ada. Kalau yang selalu mengajak bertengkar... ada sih..."

'Aduh, jawaban macam apa itu, Kim Ryeowook, pabbo...' rutukku dalam hati.

Kulihat Jong Woon oppa tersenyum semakin lebar, bahkan tertawa.

"Begitu ya, sayang sekali. Padahal kau sangat manis."

_Blushing..._

**Ryeowook POV end.**

**XoXoXo**

Ki Bum menatap jengah pada sahabatnya itu. Lihat saja yeoja itu sekarang, matanya menerawang kosong entah kemana, tapi bibirnya tersenyum-senyum, pipinya memerah, terlihat aneh.

"Apa yang kau pikirkan Wookie?" tanya Ki Bum. Cukup sudah dia menyaksikan keanehan Kim Ryeowook sepagian ini.

Ryeowook tersentak, kemudian menoleh sambil nyengir pada Ki Bum.

"Bummie, umma mencarikan aku guru privat." Ujar Ryeowook sambil tersenyum manis.

"Eh, guru privat ya. Orangnya seperti apa?" Ki Bum terlihat tertarik. Jarang-jarang Ryeowook bersemangat masalah belajar.

"Di...dia sangat tampan, Ki Bum-ah. Pokoknya aku sangat se-"

_Brak!_

"Mwo..! Guru privat? Sangat tampan? Memangnya kau sudah tahu identitasnya? Latar belakangnya? Pendidikannya? Kau tidak boleh sem-"

"Yak! Apa-apan kau Cho Kyuhyun!" seru Ryeowook tidak terima. Kyuhyun menggebrak mejanya dengan keras, membuatnya kaget dan kesal, tentu saja. Kenapa sih, namja itu selalu muncul di kelasnya?

"Itu tidak ada urusannya denganmu." Tambah Ryeowook.

Kyuhyun mendengus. Dipegangnya kedua bahu Ryeowook dengan erat, membuat yeoja itu meringis.

"Apa yang kau pikirkan Wookie-ah, itu kan berbahaya. Membiarkan orang asing masuk ke rumahmu. Pokoknya kau tidak boleh lengah. Pintu harus selalu terbuka, jangan biarkan dia menyentuhmu, arra!." Ucap Kyuhyun sambil mengguncang-guncang bahu Ryeowook, membuat yeoja itu pusing dengan ulahnya dan perkataannya.

Ryeowook menepis tangan Kyuhyun dari bahunya. Dipandangnya namja itu dengan sengit. Sementara Kyuhyun menelan ludah gugup dipandang seperti itu oleh uri Ryeowookie. Sejenak mereka saling berpandangan. Ryeowook sendiri juga entah kenapa menjadi gugup. Segera Ryeowook memalingkan wajahnya, menarik Ki Bum menjauh dari namja itu.

"A...ayo Bummie, kita pergi!"

Kyuhyun masih saja terpana setelah matanya bertemu dengan manik Ryeowook tadi. Tanpa alasan yang jelas, kadang Ryeowook bisa membuatnya merasakan desiran-desiran yang Kyuhyun sendiri tidak tahu apa artinya. Yang jelas sisi evil bin raja setan yang selalu dia tunjukkan pada Ryeowook langsung berubah menjadi kurcaci bisu-dan-gagap saat Ryeowook menatapnya.

Mata Kyuhyun mengikuti kepergian dua yeoja itu. Mereka pergi tidak begitu jauh, hanya menjauh darinya saja, mungkin.

"Jadi, kalau sabtu dari jam empat. Kalau hari selasa dan kamis mulai dari jam tujuh." Sayup-sayup Kyuhyun masih dapat mendengar kata-kata Ryeowook.

'Jadi begitu' batin Kyuhyun. Namja itu langsung menajamkan telinganya, berusaha mencuri dengar pembicaraan Ryeowook dan Ki Bum.  
"Eh, cuma tiga kali seminggu?"

"Ne, padahal aku inginnya setiap hari..."

"Hahaha, bersemangat sekali..."

"Tentu saja..."

Kyuhyun terlihat semakin serius mendengarkan obrolan keduanya dari jarak yang agak jauh. Senyum...ah...seringaian kecil terbentuk pada wajah tampannya.

**XoXoXo**

Tik Tak Tik Tak

Suara jarum jam terdengar begitu nyaring ditelinga yeoja manis yang sedang duduk dilantai beralasakan karpet tebal di kamarnya. Yeoja itu sesekali melirik resah pada jam berbentuk Winnie The Pooh di atas meja belajarnya. Pukul tujuh kurang tiga menit. Sebentar lagi...

Tok Tok

Pintu kamar itu terbuka. Tampak sosok guru privatnya tanpa segan masuk ke kamar itu, setelah menutup kembali pintu itu, tidak ada yang perlu dikhawatirkan antara guru dan murid kan?

"Selamat malam Wookie. Seperti biasa, kau sudah siap ya?" ujar Jong Woon ramah.

"Ne, oppa."

...

"Wah, caramu memegang pensil aneh sekali" ujar Jong Woon sambil memperhatikan jari-jari Ryeowook yang memegang pensilnya.

Ryeowook memandang namja itu. Sedikit merona saat Jong Woon begitu lekat memperhatikan jari-jemarinya.

"Be...benarkah. Apa yang seperti ini kurang benar?"

Jong Woon menjulurkan tangannya memegang tangan Ryeowook. Dimajukannya sedikit ujung jari Ryeowook pada ujung pensil, dan sedikit menekuknya.

"Kalau seperti ini, tulisan akan menjadi tegak dan rapi" ujarnya.

Ryeowook berusaha menahan debaran jantungnya yang semakin kencang saat Jong Woon terus memegang jarinya. 'Ommo... tangannya sangat hangat', pikir yeoja itu.

'Aku... harus menanyakannya sekarang juga, aku sangat ingin tahu' batin Ryeowook resah.

"O...Oppa.." panggilnya.

Jong Woon mengalihkan pandangannya dari pensil ditangan Ryeowook pada wajah yeoja manis itu.

"Ne.." sahutnya.

"Apa oppa... oppa sudah punya kekasih?" Ryeowook berkata gugup dan lirih.

Jong Woon kaget, tapi selanjutnya dia tersenyum hangat.

"Eopso... wae?"

Ryeowook menundukan wajahnya, matanya terpejam, malu sekali. Tapi dia harus mengatakannya. Ini kesempatan yang bagus. 'Akhirnya terkatakan juga' pekiknya dalam hati.

"A...aku..."

_Brakkk..._

"Selamat malaaaaam..." seru pelaku pembantingan pintu kamar Ryeowook.

Kyuhyun!

Ryeowook dan Jong Woon menatap bingung pada namja itu.

"Ah!"

Dengan segera Kyuhyun masuk. Matanya membulat sempurna saat melihat tangan Ryeowook dalam genggaman tangan Jong Woon. Hey, itu kan menurutmu Kyu...

"Brengsek! Dasar kau lolita complex!" Seru Kyuhyun.

_Buagh..._

Sebuah buku melayang tepat mengenai kepala Kyuhyun. Pelakunya... uri Ryeowookkie yang memandang Kyuhyun dengan death-glare terbaiknya.

"Ada urusan apa kau datang kemari!" seru Ryeowook kesal.

Kyuhyun meringis melihatnya. Entah kenapa semakin hari Ryeowook semakin menakutkan saja.

"Eeh... itu...aku juga ingin diajari" jawab Kyuhyun sambil tersenyum manis pada Ryeowook.

Ryeowook merengut.

Kyuhyun memandang namja lain diruangan itu dengan tatapannya yang paling dingin. Jong Woon tersenyum kikuk. Pandangan Kyuhyun beralih lagi pada Ryeowook.

"Neo..." ujar Kyuhyun sambil menunjuk Ryeowook tepat di depan mukanya.

"Kenapa kau tidak melepaskan tanganmu, memberikan satu lemparan atau satu tendangan padanya! Kau yang kelaki-lakian ada dimana, Hah!" seru Kyuhyun.

'Kyuhyun sialan...dia mau membuatku malu...' pikir Ryeowook. Pout bibirnya semakin maju.

Jong Woon tampak bingung melihat dua remaja itu.

"Oppa... jangan dipikirkan. Kita lanjutkan saja" ujar Ryeowook padanya sambil mengulas senyum hangat.

Jong Woon menggaruk tengkuknya yang tidak gatal. "Eh begitu. Tadi sampai dimana ya?"

"Wook-ah, sekarang ini jangan mudah percaya pada orang asing. Banyak orang yang berkedok mahasiswa sebenarnya adalah hidung belang, pengidap lolita complex, kau harus hati-hati" ujar Kyuhyun dengan nada menggurui.

Ryeowook benar-benar tidak sabar lagi, namja tengil itu benar-benar...

"Yak! Diam kau rumput sialan!" teriak Ryeowook membuat Kyuhyun dan Jong Woon menutup telinga mereka.

Kyuhyun tertawa.

"Hohoho... akhirnya Wookie yang biasanya kembali juga. Lebih bagus begitu..." seru Kyuhyun bangga.

Ryeowok tersentak, apakah ia barusan berteriak-teriak? Ryeowook mengangkat bukunya hingga menutupi sebagian wajahnya. Ini sangat memalukan... dihadapan Jong Woon oppa...

Jong Woon hanya tertawa kecil melihat mereka berdua.

...

_**Malam harinya**_

"Mian, hari ini tidak jadi belajar" ujar Kyuhyun malu-malu.

"Oppa... terima kasih banyak" ujar Ryeowook sambil membungkukkan badannya.

Jong Woon tersenyum. "Ne, tidak apa-apa. Sampai ketemu lagi.." ujarnya kemudian membuka pintu pagar rumah Ryeowook.

"Selamat tinggal" ujar Kyuhyun lagi, melambaikan tangannya pada Jong Woon.

Ryeowook menatap Kyuhyun sengit. "Kau juga pulanglah!" serunya.

Kyuhyun tersenyum." Ne, sampai jumpa lagi..."

"Kenapa Harus!"

...

_**Malam selanjutnya**_

"Selamat malaaaaam.."

"Oh, Kyuhyun, selamat malam" Jong Woon tersenyum.

Ryeowook merengut, 'datang lagi'.

...

"Ah rambutnya ditata ya, dikepang. Bagus sekali." Kyuhyun menarik-narik rambut Ryeowook.

"Oppa, ini harus diterjemahkan ya? Bagaimana..."

"Semut... semut... hyung, rambut Wookie seperti semut"

"Kenapa mengganggu sih!"

Pffft... Jong Woon hanya menahan tawanya.

...

_**Malam selanjutnya**_

'Jong Woon oppa lama sekali di kamar mandi' batin Ryeowook. Matanya bergerak-gerak gelisah.

'Kesempatan! Mumpung hyung sedang tidak ada' batin Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun beringsut perlahan mendekati Ryeowook, memasang wajah serius. Dipegangnya tangan Ryeowook.

Ryeowook terkejut. 'Aduh,... apa-apaan dia ini...'pikirnya.

"Wookie... aku-"

"Yuhuuu... tiga jus jeruk untuk tiga anak muda yang rajin belajar.. ommo O.o"

Huwaaaa /

"Kami tidak melakukan apa-apa umma!"

...

_**Malam selanjutnya**_

_Cklek..._

"Memangnya tidak apa-apa kalau pintunya dikunci?" tanya Jong Woon heran.

"Tidak apa oppa..."

"...Lho...lho... kenapa tidak bisa dibuka! Ryeowookkie!"

Jong Woon menatap Ryeowook bingung. "Benar tidak apa-apa? Kyuhyun..."

"Wookie! Kim Ryeowook..."

**Dok dok dok **

"WOOKKIE!"

Ryeowook dan Jong Woon saling bertukar pandangan.

"Kim ahjumma! Wookie dalam bahaya... dia berada dalam belenggu tangan setan lolita complex hidung belang!"

_Aish... namja menyebalkan itu._

_Cklek_

Pintu terbuka. Kyuhyun sangat lega tapi...

_Duagh..._

Sebuah meja belajar melayang dengan sangat tidak elit tepat diwajahnya.

...

**XoXoXo**

"Wah, PR nya sudah dikerjakan ya. Beruntung juga punya guru privat"

Ryeowook menghembuskan nafas berat. "Tidak begitu juga Kibummie.."

"Entah apa yang ada dipikirannya, selalu saja datang mengganggu setiap kali aku sedang belajar dengan Jong Woon oppa...padahal dia tidak pernah ikut belajar..." ujar Ryeowook dengan kesal.

Kibum tersenyum. "Kyuhyun ya... Apa kau tidak penasaran kenapa dia selalu datang saat kau les? Mungkin..."

Kibum dan Ryeowook saling bertukar pandang.

"Kalau kau belum sadar tidak usah dikatakan." Ujar Kibum.

Ryeowook merona.

"Ah, sudah sadar rupanya..." tambah Kibum saat melihat perubahan wajah Ryeowook.

Ya, hanya ada satu alasan kenapa Kyuhyun begitu gigih. Walaupuan Ryeowook belum begitu yakin, tapi sikap Kyuhyun akhir-akhir ini begitu jelas. Namja itu... mungkin menyukainya.

"Kau bilang saja padanya agar tidak datang ke rumahmu" usul Ki Bum.

Ryeowook menunduk. "Tidak mungkin mengatakannya segamblang itu kan..."

"Pagi... cewek pelempar meja..." seru Kyuhyun riang di depan pintu kelas Ryeowook.

'cih, dia lagi... pagi-pagi begini' Ryeowook merengut saat melihat Kyuhyun berjalan ke arahnya.

"Tenagamu kuat sekali, Wook-ah. Aku ragu kalau kau perempuan... kau suka sekali melemparkan meja padaku..." ujar Kyuhyun.

Ryeowook menatapnya tajam.

"Itu kan karena kau suka bicara yang aneh-aneh!" sahut Ryeowook.

_Tuk_

Kyuhyun menyentil pelan dahi Ryeowook.

"Dasar kau bodoh. Siapapun memikirkan bahaya kalau ada lelaki dan perempuan berada di kamar terkunci berdua saja." Serunya.

"Apa maksudmu? Jong Woon oppa itu dewasa, berbeda denganmu, tidak ada yang perlu dikhawatirkan!" balas Ryeowook.

Kyuhyun menyipitkan matanya. Raut wajahnya berubah serius.

"Wook-ah, dia itu lelaki normal. Kalau terjadi sesuatu kau yang akan menyesal. Saat itu menangis pun sudah tidak berguna."

'dia ini bicara apa?' batin Ryeowook.

"Bagaimana kalau dia melakukan sesuatu padamu? Demi Tuhan Ryeowookkie, kau masih sangat muda..."

"..."

"Kau jangan terlalu percaya padanya, bagaimana kalau dia bukan orang baik. Makanya aku akan menjaga kehormatanmu. Aku akan selalu mengawasimu..."

Kyuhyun terus saja mengoceh panjang lebar tanpa menyadari perubahan raut wajah Ryeowook. Yeoja itu terlihat sangat marah.

Tiba-tiba Ryeowook mendorong tubuhnya dengan kasar, membuat namja jahil itu terhempas ke belakang dengan kuat. Kyuhyun sangat kaget menerima perlakuan Ryeowook.

"Cerewet! Siapa yang minta kau awasi? Sudahlah, kau ini! Jangan datang! Jangan pernah datang lagi! Kau dengar! Cho Kyuhyun, aku membencimu!"

Ryeowook segera berlari, meninggalkan Kyuhyun yang terkejut, terlebih mendengar ucapan yeoja itu barusan. Dan jangan lupakan Kim Kibum yang menatap khawatir pada namja jahil yang selalu mengganggu sahabatnya itu.

**XoXoXo**

"...kie"

"..."

"Wookie..."

Ryeowook tersadar dari lamunannya.

"Ah, mianhae oppa..." ucapnya lirih.

Jong Woon tersenyum.

"Gwenchanayo? Apa ini karena Kyuhyun tidak datang?" tanya Jong Woon.

Ryeowook mengusap kedua matanya. Tidak, dia tidak pernah menangis. Kali ini juga tidak akan menangis.

"Oppa... mungkin aku sudah keterlaluan..."

"..."

"Dia yang selalu menggangguku... mengkhawatirkanku dengan caranya yang menyebalkan..."

Jong Woon mendengarkan murid lesnya ini dengan serius. Cerita remaja memang sangat menarik kan?

"...dia selalu bertengkar denganku... tapi, aku baru sadar kalau dia selalu terbuka... selalu berterus terang..." Ryeowook membersit hidungnya.

Jong Woon tersenyum. Diacaknya pelan rambut Ryeowook yang lembut.

"Wook-ah, mengatakan dengan jujur akan membuat segala sesuatu lebih baik. Kalau kau memang ingin belajar bersama dengannya, katakan saja. Dia pasti memaafkanmu, karena rasa khawatirnya padamu lebih besar dari rasa marahnya padamu. Oppa yakin, malam ini juga dia tidak akan bisa tidur dengan tenang..."

Ryeowook mengusap sesuatu yang tidak nyaman yang menggenang di sudut matanya. Bibirnya mengurai senyum tipis.

"Oppa...gomawoyo..."

**XoXoXo**

Ryeowook menyembulkan kepalanya, mengintip ke dalam ruangan itu dengan hati-hati. Matanya menjelajahi seisi ruangan, mencari seseorang. Ryeowook menemukan orang yang dicarinya tengah meletakkan kepalanya di atas meja, dibantali kedua lengannya. Sepertinya sedang tidak bersemangat, Eoh?

Ryeowook memberanikan diri masuk ke ruangan itu. Penghuninya memang belum cukup ramai. Dengan tidak menimbulkan suara yang begitu nyaring, Ryeowook semakin mendekati namja itu.

"Hey..." panggilnya pelan.

Namja itu bangun dengan cepat, tidak percaya pada pendengarannya sendiri. Dengan segera dia menoleh pada sumber suara. Dilihatnya Ryeowook memasang senyum kikuk.

"Kyuhyun-ah..." panggil yeoja itu lagi, melihat Kyuhyun yang tidak memberikan tanggapan apapun.

Kyuhyun membuang muka.

'_Sudah kuduga... dia pasti marah padaku..._' batin Ryeowook.

"Hey, Hyunnie..."

'_Tapi...aku tetap harus mengatakannya'_

"Ada perlu apa?" tanya Kyuhyun ketus. "Aku tidak datang kan!" tambahnya lagi.

"I...itu...kenapa kau ti...tidak datang?" Ryeowook memberanikan dirinya.

"..."

"A...aku menunggumu... pabbo... kau tidak datang, a..aku tidak bisa belajar..."

Kyuhyun terdiam. Apa dia tidak salah dengar, Ryeowook...Wookie...

"Kyuhyunnie..." panggil yeoja itu, lagi.

"A...apa... kan kau bilang agar aku tidak datang... kau ini kalau bicara yang jelas.." sahut Kyuhyun ketus, berusaha menutupi kegugupannya.

"Mianhae, Kyuhyunnie, jeongmal mianhaeyo..."

"Mau belajar bersama?" tanya Kyuhyun. Tangannya meraih tangan Ryeowook, mengenggamnya erat.

"Ne..."

"Mau pulang bersamaku hari ini?" tanya Kyuhyun lagi.

Ryeowook menundukkan wajahnya, malu. "Ne..."

Kyuhyun tersenyum. Yeoja ini, sedang mengakui perasaannya kan? Diacaknya pelan rambut Ryeowook.

"Yeoja pabbo sepertimu memang harus bersama aku yang pintar ini..." goda Kyuhyun.

"Yak! Kyuhyun-ah, kau mau bertengkar de-"

"Saranghae..,,"

Ryeowook langsung terdiam. Tapi tak perlu waktu lama untuk mengukir seulas senyum manis di bibir mungilnya.

"Na do..."

**END**


End file.
